


Panic! at the Dinner

by Rosie2009



Series: Princess Protection Program Fanfiction [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Princess Protection Program (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: When Rosie's mother wants to meet Carter, Carter finds herself quite nervous indeed, and enlists Rosie to help her avoid looking like a complete idiot. Unfortunately, her plan doesn't exactly go as she hopes.
Relationships: Carter Mason & Sophia Fiore, Rosalinda Fiore & Carter Mason, Sophia Fiore & Rosalinda Fiore
Series: Princess Protection Program Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217630





	Panic! at the Dinner

“No… Rosie, I can’t.”

“Please, it is just a dinner,” Rosie spoke, and Carter groaned, shaking her head in negation.

Carter had just arrived in Costa Luna and it was precisely a week before Rosie would be crowned as queen. Ed was supposed to arrive sometime closer to the date, but Carter could not care less about him. She was tentatively friends with him, but the entire reason she was here early was so that she could spend quality time with her best friend without Ed being there.

However, it was her very first day here, and despite the fact that she had aimed to only spend time with Rosie, something was already trying to pull her attention away from her best friend. And that something came in the unfortunate form of her best friend’s mother wanting to have dinner with her and Rosie.

It was not that Carter did not like Queen Sophia. It was more that Carter was comfortable with only a select few people, and quite truthfully, the title of queen intimidated her. When Rosie would become queen, Carter was sure nothing would change, but that was because she knew Rosie well. Carter was sure that Queen Sophia was a nice woman—after all, she had successfully raised a wonderful and kind daughter—but Carter did not know her at all, which, in turn, made her quite nervous indeed.

“Please,” Rosie pleaded, those big, brown eyes boring holes into Carter’s soul. Finding herself pulled from her thoughts, Carter blinked, trying not to look directly into Rosie’s eyes since she knew how she would cave if she truly studied them for too long. Rosie could always pull things out of her that no one else could. She was just so sweet and unconditionally kind, and Carter found she could never resist her despite her best efforts.

“No…”

“Please. My mother really wants to meet you, and I believe that this would be the perfect opportunity to do so,” Rosie expressed, the slightest bit more desperation easing into her voice as she tried to convince Carter to go along with her.

“It would mean very much to me, Carter,” Rosie added, scooting nearer to Carter as she grew closer to her. Carter knew she was going to lose this battle, so she went ahead and looked into Rosie’s eyes despite knowing better.

Rosie was looking at her with that same frustratingly sweet expression that she always had but this time with some sadness and begging added in. Carter sighed deeply before shaking her head and moving her head over to press against Rosie’s in aggravation.

“Fine,” Carter begrudgingly consented, and Rosie smiled widely, squeezing Carter’s hand tightly.

“Thank you,” Rosie expressed, sounding quite sincere indeed, and Carter held up a finger to stop the girl before she began to prattle on about how wonderful all of it would be. Carter moved her head away from Rosie so that she could look at her best friend.

“But you need to tell me what to do when it comes to etiquette and stuff,” Carter pointed out, and Rosie looked at her strangely.

“My mother will not care about all of that. You are a guest,” Rosie explained, tilting her head in that adorable manner. In so many ways, Rosie genuinely reminded Carter of a puppy, and that was part of why it was so difficult to decline any of Rosie’s wishes.

“Yeah, but at least tell me what to do when we’re sitting there and eating. I don’t want to look like a complete idiot,” Carter informed her.

“Oh, Carter. You are not a complete idiot, nor could you ever look like one,” Rosie spoke wisely, and Carter chuckled slightly.

“Says the girl that has seen me at my highest level of idiocracy,” Carter joked, and Rosie smiled, seeming much too smug for her own good as she lifted her chin and attempted a regal pose.

“I have forgiven you of your shortcomings,” Rosie elegantly delivered, smoothly replying to her best friend, and Carter raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, that’s mighty big of you, Princess,” Carter noted, her head dipped a little as she eyed the other girl. Rosie smiled slightly.

“Queen, actually,” Rosie informed her, trying to keep the grin away from her face as she addressed the Louisianian.

“Not yet, you aren’t,” Carter corrected her playfully, shoving her shoulder against Rosie’s and laughing as Rosie broke her perfect posture in order to regain her balance.

“That could be considered to be a treasonous act, Carter Mason. Assaulting the Queen of Costa Luna,” the princess proclaimed. Carter rolled her eyes, wasting no time in grabbing Rosie and pulling her so that they both fell back against the bed.

“How’s this for assault?” Carter questioned roughly, squeezing Rosie tightly around the middle. Rosie giggled in reply, gently returning the affection as she hugged Carter in return.

“If this is assault, I suppose there are worse fates to suffer,” Rosie proclaimed, and Carter huffed slightly, rolling her eyes but nevertheless snuggling closer against Rosie.

However, despite the lighthearted moment, she could not help but worry for the outcome of the events that were to transpire that night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“We are here. The dining room is just beyond this door,” Rosie informed the Louisianian as she pointed in the direction of the doors not too far from them, and Carter sighed deeply out of her nose.

“Okay… Are you sure I shouldn’t have worn a dress? I feel so weird,” Carter spoke, and Rosie shook her head, taking Carter’s hand in an attempt to comfort the other girl.

“Oh, no, of course not. You do not need to worry about such formalities,” Rosie assured her, and Carter looked at Rosie swiftly.

“You’re worried about them, apparently,” Carter noted, gesturing at Rosie’s dress with her free hand.

“That is because I have to meet the expectations of my mother to be myself. My mother and everyone here expect you to be wonderfully you,” Rosie explained gently.

“Rosie, I know that you secretly like wearing American clothes,” Carter pointed out the flaw in Rosie’s logic, raising an eyebrow as she gazed at the other girl. Rosie paused for a moment, considering her next response carefully. Carter was well-aware of the fact that the true reason Rosie was in a dress was because her mother really expected her to be royal rather than be herself.

“Yes, I do… But do not let everyone around learn of that information. It would be rather detrimental to my credibility,” Rosie finally answered very softly, taking a deep breath. Carter knew that Rosie was ready to enter the dining room and so she held her tongue. However, Carter was most certainly not finished with the conversation about Rosie’s personal desires needing to sometimes come above constant propriety.

“I guess we should probably go in, huh?” Carter questioned, and Rosie nodded easily.

“It would likely be best,” Rosie smiled at her affectionately. Carter sighed a bit, but steeled herself as they approached the door. The guards reached for the doors and opened them for the girls.

They entered the door, and Carter made sure to stay behind Rosie. She did not know if there was a rule about walking in front of the princess or side-by-side with her, but Carter did know that she wanted to hide and Rosie’s large, poofy dress would certainly do the job well.

“Carter Mason. Welcome,” a voice suddenly greeted, and Carter froze, taking in the form of Rosie’s mother as well as she could considering that the woman was seated.

So this was Queen Sophia…

She was truly beautiful. In an older woman sort of way. Not exactly elderly, but definitely somewhat aged and mature. It gave her a sense of elegance instead of agedness, and Carter found her features somehow comforting. She could easily recognize some of Rosie’s features in the queen’s face which was somehow comforting, but she still found herself exceedingly intimidated.

Therefore, she did the only thing that made sense.

She bowed.

“Your Majesty,” Carter started, and she suddenly felt Rosie’s hand on hers.

“Carter, that is a bow,” Rosie gently chastised the girl, and Carter tried to keep her eyes on the queen as she spoke to Rosie.

“Your point?” Carter whispered, and Rosie shook her head.

“You are supposed to curtsy,” Rosie informed her quietly, and Carter raised an eyebrow as she paused mid-bow.

“How am I supposed to do that? I’m wearing skinny jeans,” Carter whispered as she straightened up quickly to face Rosie, and Rosie simply shook her head, squeezing Carter’s hand and tugging on her arm just barely as she quietly signaled Carter to move on. Rosie then headed for a seat near the head of the table. Carter followed for a moment, but quickly paused awkwardly, completely at a loss as to where she should sit.

After only a second, Rosie turned to look at her almost as if she had sensed Carter’s severe discomfort. She smiled and was about to speak before her mother suddenly spoke up.

“Please, come sit down, Carter,” Queen Sophia gestured to a seat directly across from Rosie. Carter swallowed a bit but went along with it.

Before she could reach over and pull her chair out, a servant suddenly surged forward and did it for her. Carter quietly thanked him before sitting down uncomfortably.

“It is a pleasure to have you here, Carter. I trust your journey was unproblematic?” Queen Sophia asked, and Carter nodded her head.

“Yes, yes, it was… Unproblematic, I mean,” Carter swiftly clarified.

“Very good,” the queen smiled kindly, and Carter looked down at the table awkwardly as she tried to conjure at least the smallest of smiles in return.

To her relief, the servants quickly brought in a platter with bowls upon them. She was in fact quite glad of the distraction because the awkwardness of this situation was already utterly stifling despite the fact that they had not been interacting but for a moment.

She looked down at the bowl, expecting some manner of food to be within it. However, to her utmost surprise, there was absolutely nothing in it except the clearest of liquids.

She licked her lips slightly before trying to catch Rosie’s eyes. It took Rosie a moment, but she finally realized that Carter was staring her down.

“No offense, but is this water?” Carter asked quietly, gesturing to the bowl that had been placed before her as she leaned a bit toward Rosie. Rosie furrowed her brow worriedly.

“Yes… Why would that question be offensive?” Rosie replied, and Carter swallowed, frowning a little.

“Um… Well… Most soup that I’ve seen has stuff in it. More than just a lemon on the rim, I mean,” Carter whispered, reaching for the lemon and putting it in her mouth to tentatively suck on it. Rosie swiftly shook her head, dipping her fingers into the bowl. Carter froze and looked at her strangely for a moment.

“It is for rinsing your hands, Carter,” Rosie told her softly, and Carter’s eyes widened as she blushed a little. She swiftly took the lemon out of her mouth and put it back on the bowl’s rim before mimicking her best friend’s actions.

“Oh, heh, heh,” Carter laughed nervously, looking in the direction of the queen in hopes that the older woman had not noticed her terrible slipup. Queen Sophia was looking at her a little strangely, but there was a slight smile on her face as she gazed at the Louisianian. Carter quickly looked back down at her dish, refusing to look back up.

“So, Carter… Rosie has informed me that you work in a bait shop. That must be quite enjoyable,” the queen spoke, and unlike most people that pointed out Carter’s job, she did not sound condescending at all and indeed seemed quite genuine. Carter resisted the impending facepalm with as much control as she had, really not appreciating the fact that Rosie had apparently exposed her terrible employment status.

Of course, that was the beauty of Rosie, after all. She was completely unashamed, and she had told Carter at some points that despite the fact that the bait shop was not the most glamorous place to work, it was honest and good work and Carter performed excellently in that field. Despite the fact that Carter had a million sarcastic things to say in reply to that, she knew that Rosie had been sincere when she said it, so she did not reply with the snideness she directed toward most other people her age.

“Um… Yeah. It’s okay. You kind of have to watch the alligators, though,” Carter replied breezily, and Sophia paused in surprise.

“Alligators?” Sophia asked worriedly, and Carter nodded with a slight shrug.

“Yeah. We get them all the time. By now, I’m a regular Steve Irwin, though,” Carter bragged, knowing that she was indeed not talented like that at all. She only knew how to scare them off and was definitely no wrangler.

However, the entire reference seemed to fly over both Rosie’s and Sophia’s heads, and Carter realized that she was going to have to explain.

“Steve Irwin was just a guy who wrestled alligators and stuff,” Carter simply told them, and they both seemed to be a little more clued in about the entire statement. Carter sighed slightly, thinking that it was definitely going to be a long dinner if she kept saying things like that.

“Oh… I have not heard of him. Was he a famous warrior in the United States?” Rosie questioned in her typical innocent fashion, and Carter almost laughed at the question before remembering that they were in the company of someone who would not appreciate or understand Carter’s mirth. If it were just the two of them, Rosie would laugh with her and definitely not take offense to Carter’s enjoyment.

“Something like that. But in Australia,” Carter replied, the laugh easing its way into her voice despite her efforts to suppress it. Rosie grinned somewhat sheepishly, and Carter knew the soon-to-be queen had caught the sound. She could feel Sophia’s gaze shift between the two of them, silently taking in their inside exchange.

“So, what do you do in your bait shop?”

“Well, I mostly sell tackle boxes, worms, lures, and stuff like that. But I do set traps for crawfish and other things in the swamp,” Carter told the woman, and Sophia smiled kindly.

“That’s really interesting, Carter,” Sophia started to speak, but suddenly the food was brought in. Carter’s eyes widened as she noted the sheer amount of it all. That was probably the most food that she had ever seen in her life all on one table. She just thought that Thanksgiving before her mother passed was big, but this topped even her mother’s extensive cooking.

Carter looked around uncertainly as the servants placed all of the different dishes before the three of them. Carter swallowed, not having any idea about how she was going to eat everything put in front of her. She looked at Rosie with some concern, relying on Rosie entirely as her lifeline in this situation. Rosie just smiled gently and encouragingly, and Carter widened her eyes just barely as she noted the ridiculously large amount of forks and other utensils on either side of the plate.

True to her promise, Rosie caught Carter’s attention and gently tapped the correct utensils to use as she started with a dish. Carter nervously picked up the proper ones and tried to mimic Rosie’s actions.

To her surprise, the food sat before her was rather spicy, and so she immediately reached for the drink nearby. As soon as she drank it, she almost spit it out. However, she quickly contained herself and painfully swallowed it.

“Oh… man… Um… What is this?” Carter asked, turning to a nearby servant.

“It is wine. A customary drink of all royalty,” Rosie informed her easily, always an endless compendium of information when it came to royalty and rules pertaining to the positions. Carter tried to keep from making a sour face as she looked back at her best friend.

Apparently, she did not do so well, because Rosie suddenly spoke up.

“Excuse me, sir, would you please retrieve some sort of carbonated drink for my dear friend Carter and I?” Rosie questioned, and the servant immediately headed off to comply with her request. Carter looked at the other girl, confused yet thankful.

“Do not worry, Carter. I will drink it along with you because it is only proper to make guests feel as welcome as possible,” Rosie informed Carter, but despite that sweet, kind, benevolent exterior, Carter could see the enthusiasm in Rosie’s eyes and knew that Rosie also had wanted a good excuse to drink soda.

“That’s sweet of you, Rosie,” Carter replied, a bit of teasing in her voice as she subtly let Rosie know that she had caught onto Rosie’s ultimate motive. Rosie feigned innocence but Carter could easily see the smile in her eyes. Ultimately, Carter was just thrilled that Rosie was being sly. It always cracked her up to see Rosie’s rather stiff yet kind ways break slightly in favor of a joke or some manner of lightheartedness.

“Yes, how sweet of you, Rosie,” Sophia commented, and Carter was not entirely sure whether the woman was being sincere or if she was teasing as well. Surprisingly, it almost seemed as if it were the latter, which was somehow quite bewildering to Carter.

Soon, the servant returned with soda in a fancy glass, and Carter grinned slightly, thanking the man. Rosie also offered her gratitude before they both properly dug into their meals.

“So I understand that you have never tried wine?” Sophia questioned carefully, and Carter looked up nervously as she ate, very conscientious of how she was chewing. She quickly swallowed her bite and nodded.

“No, actually. It’s… Um… Actually not very legal in the U.S. to drink alcohol before age twenty-one,” Carter chuckled, trying to sound as respectful as she possibly could as she gently described the truth of it all.

“Oh! I’m terribly sorry!” Sophia quickly backtracked, and Rosie’s eyes widened a little as she gaped at Carter. Carter immediately regretted her reply, and she shook her head swiftly.

“No, no, it’s okay, it’s okay. Customs are just different there,” Carter explained, and Sophia nodded, still looking quite sorrowful about the entire ordeal.

Rosie seemed quite shocked, and Carter cleared her throat, taking a drink of the soda in the drink nearby her. Rosie took the cue to move on, and she copied Carter’s movements.

All was quiet for a long moment, the queen focused on her meal as the two girls partook of their drink.

However, quickly and suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a quiet burp. Sophia looked up, her head almost jerking with the motion, and Rosie turned her lips into a thin line in an attempt to withhold her laughter at Carter’s sound.

Carter felt almost as if she were going to faint or something from the pure stress and mortification of it all. However, she could easily see that Rosie was about to take the blame for her, and she could not let Rosie do that for her.

“Mother, do not worry, that was—”

“That was me… Sorry,” Carter spoke up ashamedly, and Sophia just smiled a little. Rosie sighed a little but smiled and continued with drinking her soda.

“It is quite alright, dear,” Sophia spoke, and Carter risked a glance at Rosie, trying desperately not to think of the moment she had with her best friend when she had taught Rosie to burp.

Of course, she could not keep it from her mind when Rosie suddenly let loose with an enormously huge belch that was quite reminiscent of the one Rosie had released on the swing.

Carter snorted hard at the look of horror on Rosie’s face. The soon-to-be queen quite obviously did not mean to let that out, and Sophia looked up with the utmost horror. Carter immediately pointed at Rosie, and Rosie immediately seemed quite pale.

After a long moment of silence, Sophia suddenly laughed quite loudly, and Carter joined in somewhat shocked but also enjoying it thoroughly. Rosie hung her head a little, giggling slightly but indeed finding herself quite embarrassed.

“Oh, that was awesome,” Carter started out announcing it loudly but quickly turned quieter as she realized the company that they were in. She looked at Sophia hesitantly, and Sophia shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

“It was certainly memorable,” Sophia allowed, and Carter grinned widely, feeling the best that she had ever felt about this entire dinner idea.

Things went much smoother after that, and they enjoyed themselves for the rest of the dinner.

As Carter and Rosie returned to Rosie’s room to spend the remainder of the night together giggling and talking, Carter whispered to her best friend.

“Your mom’s _really_ awesome.”


End file.
